Sexy Male Escort
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Will he make her love him within his time-limit, or will he be killed before then? This is rated 14 plus! DISCONTINUE?


**THE SEXY MALE ESCORT**

_By:_ Take-Me-Away-To-Paradise

_Beta by:_ Donna G

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I like to write fanfiction about it.

_Summery:_ Ichigo cheats on her husband with someone she thinks is just a male escort, but in actuality, it is Kish coming to claim her heart. However, when he has only 30 days or he will turn into dust, how will he make her love him within the time-limit?

_(B/N:) Hey guys, one of my reviewers said I had to up my rating one for adult rated themes. Please enjoy this chapter, it is rated 14 &UP, or read at your own risk. _

**Chapter: One**

Ichigo sat nervously with her cell phone, and this completely bad idea bundled up in her mind.

She felt her guilty conscious act against her, and it was angry with her.

And...she could not blame it.

'_Only ten minutes from now, I will betray my vows of marriage to Masaya, and I will see someone who I know, is only there for the money.' _

She swallowed hard, trying to fend off the sinking feeling that she was a very evil wife.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I know Mint called the agency for me, and my husband's never home, but that still doesn't give me the reason to cheat on him!"

Ichigo picked up her cell phone from the extravagant table. She was in a fancy restaurant waiting for the first date with her male escort, and she was going to cancel it.

"I will not stoop this low!" she seethed, calling the agency's number, given to her by Mint. It began to ring on the other line.

On the second ring, a female voice answered.

"Hello Ichigo, how are you?" asked the familiar voice.

"Mint!" screamed Ichigo in surprise.

A few people, workers and non-workers alike turned to look at her, but said nothing.

Ichigo smiled nervously at them, but then she heard her former acquaintance titter on the other line, which got the mew cat-girl very irritated.

"Yup, Ryou knew that you would do something like this, so he let me borrow his cell phone, and write it down as the agency's number for you. Be happy, you didn't screw up a good thing." Mint finished with a snicker.

Ichigo's mouth opened, and she was about to tell the lovely Minto to go "get a life", when she felt two hands cover her eyes, and a voice that breathed in her ear with a musically enchanted lightness

"I believe I have seen a beauty, and I can't believe I'll have _you_ for my date tonight." Said the voice. It held a hidden element of mischief underlying it.

Ichigo tried to stop herself from shuddering, but it was in vain, and she felt herself shudder with desire.

The hands leisurely removed themselves from her eyes, and Ichigo spun around to look at the keeper of that captivating voice.

"Hello." Greeted a man about twenty-four. He seemed to have a likeliness to a former enemy of hers, who had long since gone back to his home planet, but it made her heart slightly ache anyhow, even to see a man who looked like him.

Her marriage to Masaya had not been the dreamed up fantasy from her childhood years. It was not flowers and candy, and since Ryou was now married to her close-friend, Lettuce, she had wished Kisshu had come back for her, so she stared at this man with a longing.

-

Honey-golden sapphires starred into her eyes, as they cast into his, still thinking of the past.

When she recovered, she saw a wide smirk on the man's face, which increasingly made her heart, hurt more.

"H-Have a seat." she finally croaked out, her cheeks rising in temperature, and turning beet red.

He laughed, and sat beside the red-haired girl, picking up a sitting menu from the table. He skimmed the inside of the menu very quickly, before setting it down.

"This must be your first time," he suddenly murmured, looking at this young girl of twenty-two. His Ichigo,

"W-What did you say? Oh no, I've eaten here before!" replied the nervous girl. She had mistaken his claim, for the restaurant, and how often had she come to it.

Kish laughed again. Ichigo seemed nervous. She thought he was a human male, as all the other humans in Tokyo did, and he could only snicker at his own deception towards them.

_This is my chance to spend time with my Koneko, and my time to make her mine! How could I not disguise myself?_

"Um…What is your name?" asked Ichigo nervously.

Kish smirked; _she wants to know my name…Huh?' _

His mouth started to respond to her without him thinking,

"My name is Kiss-u." he finished with horror. He had not meant to say that!

Staring, Ichigo blinked a few times…

"Kiss-u?" she asked, her heart started to beat fast, maybe she was turning crazy because of Masaya and loneliness, because that sounded like a dead ringer for Kisshu.

Kish tried to remain calm. Why did he just slip like that?

"Um… call me Kiss, though."

Ichigo smiled, and agreed that she was just crazy in her head--there was just no way, a human man, like him, could be Kish…

"Kiss, can I ask you another question?"

"I think," Kish, said. He didn't know if he could answer without telling her the complete truth.

"Are you in a relationship, now?" Ichigo started to blush, and was sure that this was too bold of a question; still, she didn't want him to be cheating, as well.

Kish was going to reply a simple _no_, but once again, his mouth and vocal cords moved on their own.

"I wish, but nobody likes a loser like me, I was rejected by the first girl I ever loved, and I'm working in this business to find her-and…..No!" Kish screamed, he blushed fiercely, and he covered his mouth.

Other people looked at his spectacle, and started whispering about the table with the weird woman and man, who were sitting quietly one moment, and then shouting at the next.

'_Why in cheese…why in yucky, moldy, cheese, am I spilling everything to her? Has it been so long, that I've become this weak from lack of seeing her?'_

"Ichigo," he started, but he heard her laugh,

"Kiss, how could _you_ be a loser? You're handsome, your voice brings shivers to every part of my spine, in a good way, and you even-" the last comment got cut-off,

"Let's get out of here my Cat, this restaurants food sucks really bad anyway!" Kiss pushed back his chair, and then he proceeded to push back her own chair, and pick her up bridal style.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide,

"Kiss!? What're you doin-Oh!" she moaned, for his lips touched hers hungrily. Ichigo closed her eyes-- wow, it hadn't even taken ten minutes and she had already started her cheating on Masaya. She started wondering if that could beat the Worlds Record of the fastest cheater on record, as he drew away. She exhaled calmly. She hadn't had such a good kiss in a long time, and she knew why Kiss was called Kiss. His kisses were warm, wet, and sweet. Moreover, very addictive, and she wanted more, more, and, oh, so much more!

'_Oh Jeez, that was so good,' _

Looking at his surroundings, Kiss had walked out of the restaurant, and they were in the parking lot now

"W-why'd you kiss me?" asked a dazed, and blushing Ichigo,

Kish licked his lips.

"Because, I wanted to"

'_And if you ask me any more questions, you'll know who I am…And the real reason why I came here.'_

Ichigo blushed to match the color of her hair; _'He likes me enough, to do that with me, on impulse?'_

"W-Wait, a minute! You have to go back, I forgot my cell phone."

Kiss got preoccupied…. by her moving, talking, lips, and gave her another kiss This time, his tongue entered her open mouth.

"Stop talking," he moaned in her mouth--he seemed to speed up his slow walk, to a run.

"Ichigo, I'm going to show you this great place and all its got beautiful things now. I-I want to show you my world!"

Ichigo smiled, though she didn't quite know what he was talking about, _'What in fried cheese, was he talking about?'_

Her stomach started to growl, loud enough for Kiss to stop, and her to shriek,

"Um, Kiss, I don't think that it was a good idea to leave the restaurant," she smiled lightly, "I was actually counting on food tonight. I had to skip lunch today." She admitted shyly.

"OK…" said Kish, then he thought about the restaurant chain that crossed all the Galaxies, "I guess I could grab us a bit at McDonald's, I saw it as I flew- here, err, walked by, as I came here.

Ichigo giggled, maybe not the most expensive first date on record, but she liked it better then her usually loneliness at home. Anyway, who wants price gouging food from France anyway, when you could have French fries with a hunk who was the best kisser since Romeo, kissed Juliet?

"You know Mr. Kiss; I think I'd like that offer, very much."

Kish smiled; his heart fluttered; he leaned down to kiss her again, '_maybe I won't ever tell her who I really am, maybe I could keep this secret from her, forever? And she would always be willing'_

Kish sighed in the kiss,

'_Ya right,'_ he thought, there was no doubt about it; he was sentencing himself to death, thinking that way.

He remembered Pai's words, and then his own,

--Flashback—

"If you reveal your true form to her, and she rejects you, you will turn to dust. But, as a twist into a equal darker vortex, if you do not show your true form to her, in 30 days. You will turn to dust immediately, anyway." Pai finished reading the warning on the bottle of transformation liquid, it was very expensive, and hard to get, he looked up at Kish in amazement, _'I didn't think he was so love sick and idiotic, at the same time, why would he buy something so dangerous?'_

"I know you think it's stupid, Pai, you don't have to give me that _'Are you a retard?'_ look, I just can't stop thinking about her lately, and it's been a long time. Maybe she would like me now-"

Pai shook his head, "I think it is illogical, why not just visit her, instead?"

Kish mumbled before answering. "It's because if she saw me as not an alien, but a _real_, _living_, and _intelligent_-"

Pai started to cough,

"Being." Kish finished, annoyed. Why did Pai always think he was so stupid?

"She might like you?" Pai guessed.

"Yeah"

The older man sighed. He thought that since he was thirty-five years old he could stop having to talk with this immature Kish, but not so the case, it seemed.

"So, why did you have to inform me of this again?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I read the instructions, and- stop looking at me like it's a miracle!"

Pai smugly grinned, "Just continue." Pai countered.

Kish groaned, Pai was so weird sometimes,

"Anyways, I need the Transformation liquid in the form of a shot, and you know the most about shots so,"

Pai sighed, "Mm, but I don't think love is worth so much danger and-"

"Please….Pai. Please, Pai."

Pai stopped. Had Kish just pleaded with him? Now that was something new…

"OK…I guess, if that is your real decision. But that's all I'm doing."

"Thanks, Pai…"

'_Ichigo…I love you, even now.'_

--End Flashback--

Hi guys, **please review**! I need them, they'll encourage me to write more for this story. I don't know if this was so good of a starter chapter. I hope it didn't suck to bad, please tell me if I need to edit it more.

* * *


End file.
